My Pen Ain't a Pen After All
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: One-shot but still epic! Percy is having a hard time writing his essay for a number of reasons. One: he hasn't exactly read the book for the essay. Two: His pencil keeps breaking! What will Percy do? Warning: very random, and pretty funny.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...*sniffle***

**I'm on a roll! Okay, I'm not...but I did manage to post two new stories this week! *High fives herself* **

**So this is completely random, as most of my stories are. But, knowing me, you expected that, right?**

**There _may_ be _some _mistakes...sorry if there are. I was just really excited to post this...**

**ONWARD!**

Percy POV

_Snap! _

"Oh snap," I muttered. "Wait...that was a lame pun." I had just snapped my pencil for the sixth time since English period has started.

My teacher, Mrs. Crawford, had decided to give out another one of her evil assignments that gave any teenager a heart attack.

And, of course, she gave no pity to the dyslexic teenager. No siree.

First, we had to read the book Tom Sawyer. And then, as if that wasn't already hard enough, we had to write an essay about the book.

So here I was, trying to write an essay on a book that I didn't exactly read. I tried, trust me, but after struggling through the first page, I gave up. It was just too impossible. And as far as I know, there are no copies of Tom Sawyer in ancient Greek at the library.

Anyway, another part that made this assignment so infuriating was the fact that my pencils kept breaking. I had gotten up endless times to go and sharpen them, but every time I sat back down and put the slightest pressure on the pencil, the lead would snap. Some god was seriously pulling a cruel joke on me.

So then I decided to ditch the pencil and find a pen. I fumbled around my desk, lifting papers to see if one might be hiding underneath them. Nothing.

I checked under my desk. Maybe someone lost one and it rolled by me. Nothing.

I sighed, looked at the time, and sighed again. This period was never going to end...

I leaned over to the girl sitting beside me. Her name was Amber, and she was one of our school's cheerleaders. Totally out of my league, but I didn't really care. She was a _huge _airhead.

"Hey," I whispered to her.

She looked at me like I just grew antlers, as most popular girls did when guys like me started talking to them.

"What do you want, Jackson?" She said in a that high-pitched, girly voice that made most guys swoon while it just made me want to vomit. She sounded like a chipmunk.

"Can I borrow a pen?" I asked. She was probably the last person I would ask, but I'm pretty sure Tom, the bully behind me, wouldn't be anymore friendly.

"You and I both know, Percy, that you wouldn't "borrow" the pen. You would take it and never give it back." She said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

I stared at her. Maybe she wasn't an airhead after all...

"Percy! Quit looking at me like I just grew antlers!" She opened a pocket in her binder and pulled out a pink pen with sparkly pink feathers at the top. "Here, but I _do _expect it back."

I looked at the pen and frowned. "I'm not using that."

Amber smirked. "Take it or leave it."

I sighed. No way was I going to use that pen.

I searched my pockets one more time. Who knows? Maybe a pen magically appeared in my pocket.

There. I took out the pen and uncapped it, quickly beginning to write.

A loud ripping sound was made as the pen hit the paper. My essay ripped and my desk was stabbed, liked a knife through butter.

I had just used Riptide, my celestial bronze sword that was _disguised_ as a pen, to write my essay.

"_Vlacas,_" I said to myself. I am _such_ an idiot. Maybe Annabeth was right about the whole Seaweed Brain thing.

I looked around, hoping no one had noticed the loud event. Sure enough, everyone was just minding their own business. The mist must have been pretty strong to cover this incident.

I yanked Riptide out of my desk and sheathed it, covered the large cut with some paper to hide it, pulled out a new piece a paper, and acted like the whole event had never happened.

I had always wondered if Riptide could actually function as a pen. I guess not.

I tapped Amber on the shoulder. "On second thought, I think I will use that pen."

**I know, short, but it was kind of hard to drag it any longer. Someday I may edit it, but for now, I hope you liked this random tidbit of my imagination!**

**Please review! And if you liked this, check out my other stories as well! They're all pretty random too, but ORIGINAL!**

**Oh, and if you had the same problem as Percy, your pencil epically failing on you (does that make sense), write OH SNAP! in your review...tehee!**


End file.
